Selamat Ulang Tahun Hinata
by Murasaki Nabilah
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari yang paling di nanti-nantikan oleh Hinata. Dia berharap hari ini adalah hari terbaik bagi dirinya. Akankah itu terjadi? Apakah hari ini adalah hari terbaik untuk Hinata?/ Fic Spesial untuk ulang tahun Hyuga Hinata. Selamat ulang tahun tokoh kesukaanku!


**Selamat Ulang Tahun Hinata**

Dari : Murasaki Nabilah For Hyuga Hinata

(Special Story)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>-27 Desember-<strong>

Hari ini, adalah hari yang paling di nanti-nantikan oleh gadis cantik bangsawan klan Hyuga. "Semoga hari ini hari adalah hari terbaik bagi diriku." Ucap gadis berambut biru tua panjang dan bermata lavender itu. Dia pun segera bersiap-siap untu menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Pertama-tama, dia membangunkan kedua anaknya. Dengan langkah pelan, Hinata memasuki kamar kedua anaknya. "Bolt, Himawari, ayo bangun. Ini sudah pagi," Kata Hinata lembut sambil mengguncang pelan bahu anaknya.

"Ukh… nanti saja, Bu…" Keluh Bolt dan Himawari. Dengan pelan, Hinata mengulangi hal yang sama. Tapi kedua anaknya hanya menarik selimut mereka. Hinata yang merasa tidak sanggup untuk membangunkan putra dan putrinya hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, hanya lima menit, setelah itu kalian harus bangun dan sarapan di dapur." Kata Hinata lalu keluar dari kamar Bolt dan Himawari.

Akhirnya, Hinata sarapan tanpa di temani satu orang pun. Jika ada suaminya Naruto, pasti tak akan ada kata sepi dalam acara sarapan pagi ini. Tapi Hinata tahu bahwa tidak mungkin dia memaksa suaminya makan bersama sedangkan suaminya sekarang menjadi seorang hokage yang harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya di gedung hokage.

Sudah sepuluh menit lebih, akan tetapi Bolt dan Himawari belum terlihat sampai Hinata selesai menghabiskan sarapan paginya. Selesai mencuci piring, Hinata menyisakan lauk pauk, nasi, dan teh untuk anak kesayangannya. Setelah itu, dia melenggang pergi dari rumah untuk jalan-jalan sebentar sambil membawakan dua cup ramen instant untuk Naruto yang sedang bekerja.

Di sepanjang jalan, Hinata tidak di sapa oleh orang-orang sekitar. Saat itulah Hinata merasa aneh. Dia merasa tidak di anggap. Hatinya sangat sedih. '_Mengapa seolah-olah aku tidak di anggap. Pertama anakku dan sekarang masyarakat Konoha. Tidak seperti biasanya. Sedih sekali._' Batin Hinata.

Sesampainya di gedung hokage, dia minta Shikamaru menyerahkan dua cup ramen untuk Naruto. "Ya. Akan ku berikan padanya nanti. Sampai jumpa Hinata." Kata Shikamaru dengan cueknya lalu meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan gedung hokage.

"Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Padahal kalau aku ingin menitipkan ramen untuk Naruto, Shikamaru pasti memanggil Naruto untuk menemuiku. Tapi kenapa hari ini tidak seperti itu? Benar-benar aneh." Kata Hinata pelan seraya berjalan kecil menuju ke sebuah hutan. Hutan yang dia datangi adalah hutan yang mengingatkan dia akan masa kecilnya. Dia masih ingat ketika dia bertemu Naruto pada musim dingin di hutan ini. Dia memuji Naruto dan Naruto mengira Hinata tengah mengolok-ngolok dirinya. Padahal tidak.

Bahkan dia teringat akan masa-masa munculnya Ootsuki Toneri. Laki-laki asal klan Ootsuki yang dulu menculiknya dengan alasan ingin membangkitkan Kaguya ke dua untuk menguasai dunia dan menghancurkannya. Dia juga ingat, pada saat dia di culik oleh Toneri, Naruto lah yang menyelamatkannya. Sampai dia dan Naruto akhirnya menikah.

Tanpa di sadari, setetes air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya. "M-mengapa hari ini menjadi hari terburuk bagi diriku?" Tanya Hinata entah pada siapa. Dengan langkah tak menentu, Hinata berjalan. Satu jam kemudian, Hinata menyadari dirinya tersesat di hutan tersebut. Dia juga tidak hapal jalan untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" Tanya Hinata takut dan panik.

* * *

><p><strong>-Di Konoha-<strong>

Hari sudah malam, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan semua anggota shinobi telah berkumpul untuk menyambut kedatangan tamu special yang sedang berulang tahun pada hari itu. Ya, Hinata sekarang tengah berulang tahun. "Naruto, dimana Hinata? Mengapa sampai detik ini dia belum muncul?" Tanya Sakura. "Aku juga tidak tahu." Balas Naruto.

"Ayah!" Panggil Bolt. "Hm? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Bolt, anaknya. "I-Ibu…"

"Kenapa Ibumu?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hilang!" Seru Bolt panik.

"Apa?!" Semua anggota shinobi kaget. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencari Hinata.

Mereka pun mencari di tempat-tempat yang sering di datangi Hinata. Tapi tidak ada. Sampai pada akhirnya Naruto teringat pada satu tempat yang mengingatkannya akan masa kecil dia dan Hinata. "Hanya satu tempat dimana kita bisa menemukannya." Kata Naruto secara tiba-tiba. "Dimana?" Tanya semua anggota shinobi. "Hutan Konohagakure No Sato, 木ノ葉隠れの里."

Sesampainya di hutan Konohagakure No Sato 木ノ葉隠れの里, mereka pun mencari Hinata.

"Aduh!" Tiba-tiba saja Himawari merasa kakinya tersanndung oleh suatu benda. "A-ayah kakiku tersandung,"Ucap Himawari menahan sakit akibat tersandung. Saat di beri cahaya senter, ternyata Himawari tersandung wanita yang pingsan di dekat pohon bersalju dan wanita itu tak lain adalah Hinata!

"Hinata!" Seru semua anggota shinobi termasuk Naruto dan kedua anaknya. "Ibu!" Seru Himawari seraya memeluk tubuh sang Ibu yang pingsan karena kedinginan. Hinata pun di gendong Naruto sampai di rumah. Sesampainya di tempat tidur, Hinata siuman.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Hinata yang matanya masing agak kabur untuk melihat. " Di tempat tidur," Jawab Naruto. Hinata sontak kaget mendengar suara suaminya. Kemudian dia mengganti posisi tidurnya dengan posisi duduk. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Pertamma kali dia lihat adalah suami dan anak-anaknya kemudian teman-temannya beserta anak mereka.

Sakura pun bercerita tentang kejadian sebenarnya. "Maafkan kami karena telah bersikap cuek terhadap dirimu Hinata. Awalnya kami kira rencana ini akan membuatmu penasaran, ternyata rencana kami hanya memperburuk hari ulang tahunmu sampai-sampai kau tidak mau pulang. Benar, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada bersalah.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu Sakura. Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin di kerjai di hari ulang tahunku. Aku senang apa bila kalian bersikap seperti biasanya di hari ulang tahunku. Aku bukannya tidak mau pulang, tapi aku tersesat. Sudahlah Sakura." Jawab Hinata menenangkan Sakura.

"Selamat ulang tahun Hinata! Ini hadiah untukmu!" Seru anggota shinobi memberikan kado berupa kue ulang tahun yang enak untuk Hinata. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa ada seseorang yang memasangkan sesuatu di lehernya. Ternyata itu Naruto yang sedang memasangkan kalung bermata bunga ungu di leher Hinata.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya," Kata Hinata berterima kasih sambil ternsenyum.

"Ibu! Ibu!" Seru Himawari sambil menarik-narik selimut yang di pakai Hinata. "Ada apa Himawari?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengusap lembut rambut biru Himawari.

"Aku dan Kak Bolt sudah mebuatkan mahkota bunga matahari untuk Ibu. Cantikkan?" Tanya Himawari sambil menunjukkan rangkaian mahkota dari bunga matahari. "Wah, itu mahkota bunga yang sangat indah anakku," Jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut.

Himawari dan Bolt pun memasangkannya tepat di atas kepala Ibu yang mereka sayangi. Hinata pun kemudian memeluk kedua anaknya. Setelah itu Naruto yang memeluk mereka.

'_Kurasa ini adalah malam yang terindah bagi diriku. Terima kasih semuanya._'

**-Tamat-**

* * *

><p>Ahaha… sepertinya ficnya aneh ya? Tidak nyambung begitu. Maaf kalau penulisan ceritanya salah atau alurnya yang cepatlah, pendeklah, kurang memuaskanlah. Maklumi saja. Saya masih SMP. Ini fic khusus untuk ulang tahun Hinata tahun ini. Sebenarnya kemarin saya sudah ada rencana buat fic seperti ini, tapi ide penulisannya baru hari ini. Ya, tidak apalah. Yang penting bisa publish. Sebelumnya, terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau baca dan reviews cerita ini. Bagi yang hanya bisa baca juga tidak apa-apa. Sekian, terima kasih. ^_^<p>

**-Murasaki Nabilah-**

Update: 28 Desember


End file.
